The Heart of a Demoness
by KHandFF7fanforever
Summary: All she ever knew was the way of demons. How they acted, how they fought, even how they thought with each other. Being raise in a pack of demons put her to the test since her birth. After all, she's only human. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

The night was filled with sorrow as the Alpha's mate gave birth to a stillborn pup. The grief filled howls could still be heard far from the tribe from the Alpha. The Wolf Tribe of the Eastern Moon was morning over the loss of what could have one day been the prince to the tribe. Many of the female tribe members were with the mother of the lost pup, trying to comfort her as best as they possibly could.

The Alpha, Tetsuto, was running trying to control his inner demon from taking over to show his sorrow to any demon that dared to get under his claws. Then a strong scent of blood and fear hit the demon's nose making Tetsuto stop. He sniffed again, smelling a wolf demon not of his tribe close by, and by the smell of the demon, it seemed it had become rabid. The Alpha charged towards the demon and was surprised by what he came upon.

The area had blood spilt everywhere, and bodies of humans dead on the ground. He followed the line of bodies while sniffing the air getting closer to the rabid wolf demon. Suddenly pain filled female scream was heard along with the smell of birth and the shouts of a male human.

"Get back! Stay away from my wife, you foul demon!" he screamed standing in front of his wife, who was breathing hard from her sitting position on the ground with a tree to her back and from the looks of it, she was pushing.

Before Tetsuto could lung at the rabid demon, the demon charge forward slicing at the male that stood in his way with his claws ripping open the human's chest. The male lay on the ground with blood pouring out in rivers onto the ground around. The wife of the dead human screamed in horror at the sight before being roughly slammed into by the demon and being bitten savagely in the neck. Blood flowed from her, making the already bloody wolf even more bloody.

Tetsuto acted quickly taking a hold of the demon and twisting his neck sharply and a snap was heard before the demon went limp. He tossed the dead demon away and kneeled beside the laboring woman who was near death.

She looked at him with tears of pain and loss as both hands held onto her neck trying to keep the precious life blood from getting out. Tetsuto comforted the woman by running his clawed hand through her black hair.

"P-please…s-save..her." she pleaded to the demon as her eyes go from him to her swollen belly that had been unharmed thankfully. "P-ple-sh."

He nodded and raised his other clawed hand just above her belly. "I will be quick." he told her then thought. "What will the name be?"

"K-Kohana." she whispered as her breathing grew less with the seconds passing.

"Then you daughter with be raise as one of mine." just before the light left her green, grateful eyes, she thanked him.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he cut her belly open and carefully took out the baby girl from within her prison. Once she came out, she sucked in a breath and wailed long and loud. Tetsuto's eyes lit up at seeing the baby girl's first breath become something powerful and full of life as he held her with awe.

Even though she was human and did not have the flow of his blood within her veins, both Tetsuto and his inner demon had quickly come to one thought. She was theirs.

He looked around the bloody area trying to find something to cover the girl up with for it was still night and cold. He did but it had some blood on it and made it where only the parts without blood on it touched the newborn. He glanced at the woman and bowed his head to her.

"I will honor your last request fateful woman, who has brought me something most precious to care for." Tetsuto said, then turned and quickly left.

He reached the tribe but continued towards his mate passing the tribe members, who in turn, glanced up at him in confusion as he passed by with blood and the smell of a newborn human. Tetsuto heard their whispers of confusion or bets of what happened. Once he reached his den, he could smell the tears his mate had given from losing their first pup. The females still there, either glanced up at him or stood upon his arrival. His mate looked at him with grief and pain not seeing the sleeping bundle from within his arms. The females around her started to sniff the air and some gasped looking straight at the bundle.

"Leave us." he commanded and they obeyed their Alpha Male. Some hesitated, glancing back to their Alpha Female but soon left the two mates alone.

Tetsuto kneeled beside his mate and gave a small whine to which she whined back half-heartily and leaned against his arm. That's when she stated to smell the human newborn on him and glanced to his arms. She narrowed her eyes at the bundle and backed away form him, glaring at the innocent sleeping girl.

"Where did you get it?" she growled out not taking her eyes from the bundle.

Tetsuto moved some of the blanket to show his mate the girl. "While I was running around in my rage, I came upon the smell of a rabid wolf demon not from my tribe. I followed the smell since I could also smell the blood of humans. I found that the rabid demon had slaughtered all but two of the traveling humans. I followed the line of bodies, getting closer to the rabid wolf and soon the scent of birth filled my nose."

"Before I could get to the last two humans, the wolf killed the male standing guard over his mate, who was in the process of birthing, and attacked the laboring female, ravaging her neck. I killed the wolf, but was too late to save the female. She asked for me to save her unborn pup and so I did as her last request." he told his mate who was still glaring at the girl.

"I will not have some human's mutt be my son's replacement!" she hollered making the girl wake up and cry. "Shut that thing up and take it from my sight!"

This only made the baby girl wail even louder. "Aiko, my mate, both me and my inner demon have already put claims on this pup. We both agree that she is our pup and will be our pup. She is not our son's replacement and she will never be! But this pup needs us and we need her."

Tears came into Aiko's eyes. "NO! I will not have that mutt be anything to me!" she took a swipe at Tetsuto's face but he grabbed a hold of her wrist gently with one hand, while the other kept hold of the wailing child, and brought her forwards into him with the baby in between them.

The baby fell silent slowly at the closeness of the two warm bodies. Aiko's eyes were wide as she stared ahead to the stone wall behind Tetsuto's back. Her hand was held in his as he layed it gently on the girl's chest letting Aiko fell the strong heartbeat from within. Slowly Aiko drew back form her mate staring at the girl with her one hand still on her chest.

"Aiko, my mate, she'll need to feed soon. If she doesn't she'll die." Aiko blink her eyes several times thinking back to her own stillborn son and with slow, unsure movements of her free arm, she took a hold of the girl's backside and bottom. He let go of her other arm and she gently held her hand over the girl's belly, being carefully of her claws on her soft, delicate skin and pull her over to be secured in her arms.

The girl didn't make one sound at the moving exchange from Tetsuto's arms to Aiko's arms but kept eyes contacted with the demoness who gazed at her in return with unsureness. The wolf demoness moved her left hand and very gently ran the outer tips of her claws along the pup's head making the girl close her eyes and curl into Aiko's chest wanting to hear the heartbeat she's always heard from within her prison.

Aiko continued to do what she was doing, gazing at the pup that somehow won the demoness over. Weather it be from the fact she would need milk or from her innocent baby charms Aiko didn't care anymore of the fact that the pup was human breed, but the fact she was her pup now.

Tetsuto came over to Aiko's side letting his arm wrap around her and their pup.

"What is her name?" Aiko asked not looked up from her gaze of the sleeping newborn.

"Kohana."


	2. Chapter 2

Several nights have passed since the night Kohana became their pup and Aiko was starting to worry for her pup. It seemed the blood of the rabid wolf demon did make it into Kohana's blood making her become sick. The Elders of the tribe came to see what they thought could happen. They told the mates to mix their blood and give it to Kohana to help fight off the rabid demon's blood but they don't know what would happen after.

The two Alpha's thought of what to do and Tetsuto came with an idea to visit the old witch hag to the east of his tribe. Aiko wanted to come with him but stayed to oversee the tribe until he came back with their pup. She prayed that Kohana survived the sickness.

A day had passed as Tetsuto ran over leagues of land to reach the witch's land. The witch greeted him at her door and told him to put the child in the center of the circle she had drawn, knowing he would be coming.

She had on a simple light blue kimono with autumn leaves scattered over the kimono and the obi was a darker blue with white swirls that made it look like the wind was blowing.

"Please, tell me will my pup be alright." Tetsuto wanted to hear anything that would mean the life for his pup.

"This is quiet unusual. A demon caring for a human." The witch gave a sly smile, sitting on the other side of the circle with the crying baby in the middle. "First, I will need some blood of your's and one fang." he gave her what was needed.

She grounded the fang to dust and added it to the bowl of blood chanting, in some language Tetsuto didn't know, as she went. She used one finger to dip into the blood and dusted fang mix to write symbols onto the girl's skin without getting any of the blood on her kimono. Once the bloody symbols covered her body the witch then made the baby drink the rest. Tetsuto had to hold himself from attacking the witch that was forcing his pup to drink his blood and fang.

The witch did even more chanting that made the circle glow and soon the bloody symbols glow also. After the glow died away she stood. "She will not be able to eat anything for the next two days. I was able to make your blood destroy the rabid blood but in doing so I had to change something of her. She is still human, but over the next year or so, you will see that she will obtain the features of a wolf demon like yourself."

"Why did you need my fang than." Tetsuto asked taking his pup into his arms.

The witch grinned. "Fangs of a demon can make powerful weapons. I used your fang to give her a gift that she will need later on in her life that I have foreseen. She catches the eye of a powerful male." the witch muttered the last to herself with a sly grin on her face.

"You're a seer!" this made the wolf demon uneasy.

"Yes, now, for the payment." the witch thought glancing at the baby. "The payment will be her first fang. Get it and bring it to me. When she reaches her fifteenth birthday, bring her back. You may leave now." the witch lazily waved her hand at him before she herself exited the room.

Tetsuto didn't hesitate and ran out of the room into the trees. Half-way on his way back to the tribe he stopped to clean Kohana of the blood symbols on her body. She didn't like it and cried, but once Tetsuto gave her a stern gaze she stopped and let him finish cleaning her.

The next day he arrived back at the tribe and headed to his mate to tell her everything that the witch did. They knew Kohana was hungry but they had to follow the instruction the witch set. Kohana screamed for food but after Aiko cuddled her and whispered as to why she couldn't eat yet she stopped, giving only small whimpers.

Tetsuto was surprised that Kohana stopped her crying as if she understood what Aiko was saying to her. After the long wait, the morning came that she could finally get something in her belly and she ate hungrily. Some of the wolves within the tribe didn't like having a human's child so close to their own pups. While others didn't care and thought it was nice that Tetsuto's mate was now preoccupied with taking care of the human child and not broken hearted over the death of their son.

"I don't understand how you can take care of a human's mutt." Setso said glaring at Kohana, who was now a few months old and starting to walk around as the changes could be seen from what the witch did.

Aiko snapped her narrowed eyes towards the wolf demoness and gave a warning growl. "You will not speak to my pup like that."

Reito held a calm hand up gaining both demoness's attention. "Setso, she is right, you shouldn't say something like that to a pup, but Aiko, why do you care for the human child? I am curious."

The Alpha female glanced at Kohana, who tried to use the wall to stand but would end up on her bottom. Aiko gave a small smile after hearing Kohana give a giggle at her failure. "I cant honestly say…at first I was appalled at the thought of taking care of the pup, but when Tetsuto said that she needed me to provide her food or she would die, I just couldn't stop myself from taking the pup into my arms. I guess, the thought that she would end up like my son didn't agree with me, and so, I'm here as her mother and liking the feeling that she needs me to help her survive."

Setso and Reito were silent thinking over what the Alpha female said to them. The giggles of Kohana sounded as she kept failing to stand on her own.

Reito's eyes watched the girl be stubborn and her eyes softened. "She's quite a determined one."

"I'd say, only a few months old and hell bent on walking." Setso replied.

"Shh, none of that language in front of her. She has an understanding of things I don't have an idea as to how or why." Aiko said looking to her friends.

"An understanding of things?" Setso asked.

Aiko nodded. "She can understand what I tell her. The day Tetsuto came back after seeing the witch. Kohana wasn't aloud to eat for two days and I thought talking to her would at least calm her down. But after I finished telling her why she couldn't eat at the time, she stopped her crying and waited the day away until she could eat."

"Hmm, that is strange and she's just a little human child." Reito muttered.

"Mother!" Yuuma came running into the den and over the Setso.

"What is it pup?" she asked her son.

"Father wants to see you before some of the pack sets off to hunt." he replied before glancing at Kohana.

Setso stood saying her good byes to the other females and left with Yuuma following, after giving Kohana a quick glance.

"My, Yuuma is turning into quite the looker for unmated females." Reito said after turning her attention to Aiko, who was now holding Kohana in her arms.

Aiko gave her friend a playfully shove to her arm. "Well, you shouldn't be looking, you are mated to Kenta and have had two beautiful female pups."

"Ahh, yes, they've grown so much over the 585 years. Soon they'll be trying to find their own mates." Reito sighed, jiggling her fingers in the air above Kohana's face making her giggle and try to get the older female's fingers.

"She may be a human, but you can tell she'll have the heart of a demoness." Aiko nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. I love to hear what others think of my story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sango courage - Thanks for the Fave and Alert!**

**Luna Di Cacciatrice - Thank you for telling me about the SP problem. I swear it'll be my downfall. I try to reread it to find where I need to fix it but some just pass by me.**

**Acellan - I'm really happy you like it and I'm glad it has your interest.**

* * *

><p>"Now, use you nose and tell me what you smell." Tetsuto said and the now five year old pup, Kohana, did as told.<p>

She sniffed the air many times but always ended up huffing, telling her father she couldn't smell anything but the smell of the trees around her, but even then, it was hard for her to smell the trees.

Kohana crossed her arms and pouted, looking away from her father, ashamed that she couldn't make him proud. "Father, its no use. I cant do anything like the other pups in the pack. I'm too different…too human," she told him sadly, longing to be a wolf demon and make her mother and father proud.

Tetsuto gave his pup a frown. "Why do you say your too human? You have fangs, you have a tail, you have claws like any of the wolves within the pack."

Kohana looked down at herself. The fur pelts covering her were a pure white like most of the tribe wolves that lived here. Since she was still too young, she wouldn't get her amour for another five or six years so she had on a dress pelt that went to her knees. The dress pelt had strings for straps to hold the dress up with a light red sash tied around her hips to hold the wooden sword on her left. A necklace hung around her neck with a small, pale blue crystal that she had gotten from her mother after her first birthday.

Right where her tailbone would be the dress pelt had a fluffy tail that reached a little past her knees that lifted a little the summer breeze blowing in the small clearing. Pelts covered her shins with white ribbons tied just under her knees to keep the pelts on and her feet were semi-cover in cloth, leaving some of her toes and heel uncovered, so only the underside and top was covered. Her shiny black hair was tied high on her head with a white ribbon but it was still long enough to just barely reach the end of her shoulder blades. She looked at her hands to see the sharp claws and used her fingers to feel her teeth, finding one of her sharp canine. The other fang was given to the witch when it came out.

She glanced up at her father. His pelts were a white but held a creamy color. His black hair was also tied up like her's, but his hair reach above his knees with another white ribbon tied at the end and short bangs covered his forehead and a little of his eyes. Black armor cover his chest and backside, with silver lining the edges and armor straps attached to the chest armor to hold it up, with string loops showing that the two armors were together. A pelt draped his broad shoulders and back only, and a thick black string held the pelt together to stop it from falling off. (much like Ayame's over her shoulders). His right forearm had black armor while his left forearm had a pelt covering.

A pelt skirt held up with a white ribbon tied around his hips with his tail swaying out a little from behind him. He also had pelts covering his shin with white ribbons tied around them. A white sash was also tied around his hips, like Kohana'a red sash, and a katana sword was held on his right hip. He had a good build of muscle, but not overly muscular and was one, of some of the tallest within the pack. No matter what happened, he always stood tall and proud.

She could see his fangs that would flash when he gave her a soft smile, his clawed hands that would be used to protect the pack, his pointed elf-like ears that would warn him if danger was coming. She looked like most of the wolf demons here, but she could tell she was different from them.

She couldn't keep up or last that long in a run, sniffing the air for scents to smell the different scents, didn't come to her like it should, and her hearing and sight were terrible to use.

She sighed. "I cant run that long or keep up with the others. I cant smelling anything. My hearing and sight, I know they don't compare to the others. Plus, the way I can talk with nature, when wolf demons can only talk and command wolves. And they always tell me I smell just like a human, I'm a freak."

Tetsuto kneel in front of Kohana, giving a soft sigh. "Pup, its true you are a human, but do you feel like a human in your heart?"

She looked at her father with disbelief, she was a human…but she didn't feel like she should be one. "I don't know, if I really am a human…why am I here?"

Tetsuto glanced at the sky and started to tell her of the day she was born. Kohana listened with captive ears till the end. "Pup, to me, your are a demoness, and will one day take over my rank and be Alpha of this pack."

She gave a huge grin and her eyes lit up only to get dim. "But how can a human be Alpha to a pack full of full-blooded wolf demons?"

"It doesn't take power or to be a full-blood demon, to be Alpha, it takes someone who knows what an Alpha has to do for the pack. An Alpha protects those weaker. An Alpha passes fair judgment over those of his pack. And an Alpha never stops caring for their pack even to their end."

She nodded in understanding. "Then I'll be the best Alpha this pack as seen yet!" she declared earning a chuckle from her father.

"Now, before we leave to find mother, answer this. Does your heart tell you, you're a human or does it tell you, you're a demoness?"

She thought about it as she walked over to a tree and laid her head on it to listen.

'_Demoness heart, demoness heart.'_ the soft voice of the tree whispered. _'Never been human, always a demoness at heart. The flesh and blood of that body doesn't make who you are inside.'_

'_Demoness at heart. Never doubt'_ the wind also whispered and she felt the wind push lightly on her chest over her heart.

They were right, she never did fill like a human who would be afraid to be near demons like she has been her since her first breath of air. She turned to her father who stood watching her with his shiny black eyes.

"I've always felt like a demoness at heart, I never really felt like I was human." he nodded and the two walked back to the tribe.

"Have you been told of when I took you to see the witch?"

"Yes, mother always tells me, why?"

"I've come to think the dusted fang she mixed in with my blood gave you that ability to understand nature." he said glancing at her.

"Well, that does explain how I can understand and that I don't talk like the other pups my age. They sometimes slur their words when they talk." the two gave a small laugh while they walked. "Oh no! I have to meet up with Elder Shigato for my lesson. Bye, father." she waved at him as she ran from him quickly.

She reached the den of Elder Shigato, bent over panting trying to get her breath back before continuing.

"Pup?" she jump, turning around to see Elder Shigato behind her.

"Oh, uh, Elder." Kohana bent over to give the Elder a bow of respect. Out of the three Elders, Shigato was Kohana's favorite because she never said anything bad about her. She was the oldest, reaching almost nine thousand years old. "I'm here for my lesson."

Shigato gave a small chuckle and lead the unusual human pup into her den. "Where were we last?"

Kohana thought. "Um, what an inner demon is."

"Ah, now I remember." Shigato gave a smile. "An inner demon is the being that has our most basic instincts and holds our true form. If a demon were to lose control, their inner demon would take over and kill many things from simple animals to humans, and even their own pack-mates."

"What happens to make a demon lose control?" she asked with interest.

"Many things. Rage, sorrow, lose over a mate or pup, or if the demon is not strong willed enough to keep their inner demon under control they lose themselves and are usually put to death."

"Why?" her face sadden at the thought of having to kill someone from the pack.

"They become a danger to the pack because they couldn't keep the demon under control very good." the Elder answered.

"Oh."

"How was training with your father?"

Kohana's face went into a frown. "I want to make mother and father really proud to be their pup, but I cant do that with these stupid human senses that are too dull."

"Ah, so he told you." she nodded to the Elder. "Then I will help you learn to better them. You'll just have to train twice as harder than the other pups around here. You can do it, I know you can. You've lasted this long as a human in a pack full of demons."

Kohana was in thought. "But how will training harder help me."

"If you train yourself right you'll be able to run faster and stay running longer. You'll be able to smell the different smells, hear and see better than you do now. You just have to train harder." Shigato gave a sigh at Kohana's disbelieving face. "It will take many years before it happens, you are the Alpha's pup and I bet you, you still have his blood running through you from what the witch did. Just don't forget to have fun, you are still a pup after all."

Kohana nodded and they continued the lesson till the sun was just touching the land. Kohana waved bye to the Elder wolf as she ran towards the den of her parents. Once there, she spotted her mother cleaning up the mess that the day's kill made and was now cooking the meat. Kohana gave a yipping bark the Elder helped her do, which took over a week to get right.

Aiko turned to the greeting call most pups make with a surprised look appearing on her face, once she spotted who was giving the call. "Kohana, did you just greet me in wolf speak?"

Kohana nodded with a big grin and gave her another yipping bark, only this time it sounded like a yipperow. Aiko's face broke into happiness and she took the young pup into her arms, hugging the girl as Aiko gave the girl soft growls and whimpers of happiness and pride.

Kohana told Aiko everything of her lessons with the Elder and what she did with father. She even told her mother what was bothering her and Aiko tightened her hold on the pup telling Kohana she was proud with having a pup like her.

"Mama, will I make a good Alpha?" Kohana asked after Aiko had moved the two, so she could check the food while still keeping the pup within her lap.

Aiko looked down at the pup and gave Kohana a gentle smile. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Alpha. You're more like your father than you know." Kohana returned the smile before snuggling more into her mother's neck.

"I just want to prove everyone I can be just like them."

"No, you be true to who you are. Don't be like everyone one from the pack. An Alpha should know who they truly are. They are the ones that stands out from others within the pack. That is why they are leaders." Aiko replied then patted her pup on the shoulder with small pressure. "Go clean up. Supper will be done soon."

"Yes, mama." Kohana crawled off of the older woman and ran to the river to wash up.

Aiko sighed and let her hand run through her long black hair. "May, you grow up with the love and care any pack-mate gets."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bird That Flies At Dawn - Thank you for the Review!**

**Lexiwolf - I will, I just hope I don't run into a writer's block…**

**Sangoscourage - Yay! Thank you for saying that Kohana will be a good leader! And Kouga will soon be coming in…I think another two chapters or so. **

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Kohana's father had tried her to get to smell the different scents. The afternoon sun rest on the trees and rocks that provided shade for the two sitting outside. Kohana and Shigato were the two sitting as the Elder gave the young pup her lesson, that all pups went threw once they found their human forms.<p>

Halfway through the lesson they were interrupted by Yuuma running towards them with an air of excitement. "Elder Shigato, theirs a Battle of Rights just stating."

The Elder raised an eyebrow. "And who might the two be?"

"Haru and Natsuke." he answered.

Shigato looked at Kohana. "Well then, we should go and see the out come." she stood up and the three went to a large clearing to find Haru and Natsuke fighting each other.

Kohana tugged on the demoness's shirt that earn her the Elder's questioning gaze. "What's the Battle of Rights?"

A gleam of laugher filled the Elder's blue eyes. "The Battle of Rights is a battle for mates. This battle will tell us if a new mating is to happen between the two battling or not. If the female, Natsuke, was to win the battle than the male, Haru, will not be able to claim his right to be her mate."

"What if the male was to win?"

"If the male was to win the battle, then he has the right to claim the female as his mate."

"Why cant you just ask to be someone's mate?" at this Shigato chuckled.

"It has to do with protecting the pups." Yuuma answered this time. "Every female wants to have a strong mate to protect the pups and provide food. That is why we have the Battle of Rights. If she was to defeat the male challenging her, than to her, he is not strong enough to bare that responsibility. She will only mate if the challenging male was to defeat her."

"Could she also be the one to challenge a male?" Kohana asked.

"Yes, she could be the one to challenge or the male could challenge her. Now, watch and learn for these battles don't come very often."

Kohana did as told and watched at Haru seemed to be winning. Before she knew it, the battle was over and everyone in the tribe was shouting out happily. Kohana looked to Shigato confused.

"Look at who won." she did and found that Natsuke was on her back on the ground with Haru on top. Her head was turned to the side showing her neck to show her submission to him.

"He won. So that means.." Shigato asked the girl.

"He gets to claim her as a mate." Kohana grinned when the Elder did.

"And once they've completed the mating ritual, we'll have a celebration to celebrate a newly mated pair that has happened." Kohana gave her a confused face. "Pup?"

"What do you have to do in a mating ritual?"

Shigato and Yuuma, who's cheek turned a little red, laughed. "My dear pup, that you will learn about once you are far older."

Kohana pouted in disappointment at not getting the information until Shigato had her run off to play. She did, but instead of playing with the other pups, she ran into the forest where her father had trained her, deciding to start training herself.

"What are you doing?" Kohana skid to a stop after run around the clearing several times.

She panted to get her breath back before answering the two wolves standing in the tree line. They were the only twins born since Tetsuto took his leadership of four hundred years ago.

"Teiko, Tomo, I'm training." this confused them.

"Why?" they asked together.

"Because I want to make mother and father proud."

The twins glanced at each other before looking back at Kohana. "We'll help."

"You will? Why?" she asked them.

"You are going to be the next Alpha-" Teiko started.

"-So, we want you to be the best." Tomo said next.

"With our help." Both said finishing.

The two looked like adults but you could tell they were still young. Their hair was grayish white. Tomo had short hair, going to her shoulders that wasn't up, while Teiko's reached her knees with the top half up and tied by a black ribbon. Both had blue eyes and the same armor that covered their body and a white pelt hanging over their shoulders and back. The armor covered the front and the sides, but the back had string holding the armor together in a criss-crossing way.

Their pelt skirts were held up by black ribbons that reached their knees with the front and back going to a pointy style. They had no wolf tail on their pelt skirts for they were of lower rank. Pelts covered their shins, this time the ribbon color holding the pelts was a lavender.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Kohana. "Lets play tag, you're it." they said and ran passed the girl, who gave a shout and ran after them.

The twins stopped two miles down and waited for the girl to come, but after ten minutes they went back a half a mile to find the girl bent over panting.

"At least we know her limit." Tomo said and Teiko nodded.

Once Kohana caught her breath, they make her run again only this time they ran behind her to make her keep running till she ran two mile without stop.

"That should be enough running for the day." Tomo said as they waited for the girl to caught her breath again.

"We should head back to the clearing." Teiko stated and her twin nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are we walking back?" Kohana asked hoping they did.

"No." Tomo answered.

"We're running back." Teiko gave the reply and Kohana groaned but ran, since they were behind her again.

They ended up having to walk two of the miles back after Kohana almost tripped over a twig. Once they arrived at the clearing the twins showed the girl some simple fighting stances and Kohana would copy. Once they sun started to get closer to the land, they let the girl go but told her to be back tomorrow.

Kohana went to the river to wash up already feeling her aching muscles and once she was done she walked back to her den where her mother was waiting with food.

**22222**

Teiko and Tomo stopped in front of Shigato's den scenting that the Alpha was also there. They looked at one another before entering.

"You wished-" Tomo.

"-To see us?" Teiko.

The Elder female nodded and told the two to sit down. After they did, Tetsuto turned to the elder. "We know your helping Kohana with her training, but in doing so, you're braking the tradition set for the pack." Shigato stated.

The twins lowered their heads. "Why are you helping?" Tetsuto asked them.

"We know she'll be the next Alpha." Teiko started.

"And we know she's human, so we wanted to help her-" Tomo.

"-be the best when she does take over. We like her-" Teiko.

"-and want to be loyal to here." Tomo finished.

"But you know that her training will start when Aiko starts training her. Mother's train their daughters and Father's train their sons." Shigato replied then sighed.

"I say they should continue." the four turned to see Aiko coming towards them. She looked at Tetsuto. "Kohana's asleep but I'll have to go back soon to keep an eye on her."

He nodded. "Your okay with them training Kohana?"

"She'll need all the help. When it's time for her to start my training she'll be fit enough for it. That and it's good that she has those of the pack wanting to be loyal to her." Aiko gave the twins a smile and they returned it. "She has another year before I start her training."

"Well, since your both here, I wish to tell you how your pup is doing." the elder gave Tetsuto and Aiko a smile. "She learns quickly of the ways of demons, but has trouble trying to use the wolf speak."

Aiko frowned. "But she was able to use it to greet me."

Shigato nodded. "Yes, that one she has gotten good at doing, but the more complicated ones she is having trouble with. I've been helping her but she'll need others to also help her."

"We also have to talk about the Celebration of the Packs in two years." Tetsuto stated.

"Does that mean it's our turn for our pack to travel to Kouga's pack?" Aiko asked.

The twins sat and listened to the three talk of the celebration that only happens every six years. It was a week long celebration held by different packs. This time the south pack travels to the north pack, the east pack travels to the west pack. There news of what has happened over the six years is told then after small playful fight between the two pack happened and if possible a Battle of Rights happens.

"Tomo, Teiko, you can continue with Kohana but she'll have a give her plenty of breaks. Her training will start to get harder as she continues her lessons with me and soon she'll have Aiko helping with her wolf speak."

"We should also try and think of how to get her sense of smell better and figure out more of her ability of nature." Tetsuto added tapping his forefinger on the stone floor thinking.

"I doubt we can do anything for her hearing a sight." Aiko said sadly.

"We should continue this talk for tomorrow, it is getting late." Shigato said and they stood giving the elder a small bow before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R I would really loves them! Flames Included!<strong>


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE will be taken off

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks to you i've ****made it to 200 hit! **

**Now, I'm needing to ask, does anyone know how i'm suppose to get a Beta? i've tried to but i guess i'm doing something wrong. i dont know. i will having Chapter five done soon...i just need to find a Beta.**

**Again THANK YOU!**


	6. Yet another AN sorry

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for the next update, but here's the thing. All of my information on all of my characters including the ones I was wanting to introduce has gone poof! I don't have a clue on what had happened to that information or that fact that several of my other chapters that would have moved the story onto the plotline that I want have also gone poof. Now, here's the other thing, because it's been a year or so since I last looked at it I'm still wanting do this story, but it'll be a little or a lot different then what you've read precisely, I'm going to have the characters that have already been introduced, but since having to remake a new list of characters the setting may come out differently. In other words I'm remodeling the story. I'm sorry you have to read this but within a month or two I will have the revamped story up and running with several chapters so I can have weekly updates.

Now heres the best part, because im remodeling this story that means you can review to this. You my dear readers have a slight influance to what happens to the story, i'm still going to have it as a SessXOC but you can influance the twist and turns, if you so choose, that go on. Like what happens when Kohanna meet the Inuyasha gang with her pack of wolves, or even how Kouga interacts with her being the human that has demon features. If you would like to help with small influnces its your choice, just review and i will try to plan it in with the later chapters.

Till next time, KHandFF7fanforever out.


End file.
